Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication and, more particularly, to data transmission method for a terminal in a wireless communication system, and a terminal using the method.
Related Art
In a next-generation wireless communication system, machine type communication (MTC) terminals may be used. MTC terminals refer to low-priced/low specification terminals focusing on data communication such as reading a meter, measuring a water level, utilizing a monitoring camera, and reporting vending machine inventory.
An MTC terminal may perform data transmission a plurality of times through one-time uplink scheduling. For example, the MTC terminal may receive scheduling information called uplink grant in a first subframe and transmit uplink data in second to Nth subframes (N>2). This transmission scheme is called subframe bundling. Subframe bundling is one of methods for increasing coverage.
Uplink data is transmitted via an uplink data channel. Here, a reference signal is also transmitted together through the uplink data channel for the purpose of decoding the uplink data. In a related art wireless communication system, a position/transmission power of a reference signal, which is transmitted via an uplink data channel, in radio resource has been defined, but the position/transmission power of a reference signal in radio resource does not consider an amount of uplink data more specifically than the uplink data.
In a case in which an MTC terminal transmits uplink data through subframe bundling, in how a radio resource/transmission power to which a reference signal is allocated is to be determined to transmit the uplink data and the reference signal may be problematic.